


Family Issues

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 2 [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: For many years, Connor has avoided the topic for his family like the plague but it’s been more difficult lately. Oliver, his loving boyfriend, has been asking more questions about them. He’s dodged them. However, the older man is still curious about the law student’s upbringing.





	Family Issues

For many years, Connor has avoided the topic for his family like the plague but it’s been more difficult lately. Oliver, his loving boyfriend, has been asking more questions about them. He’s  dodged them. However, the older man is still curious about the law student’s upbringing.

At first, they were trying to figure out what movie to watch; Oliver indecisively flipped through the various options, while Connor stared at a paint chip on the wall in complete silence. His thoughts were numbingly consuming him.

“So, we’ve been dating for a while and I want to meet your parents,” the older man stated fairly confidently, expecting Connor to be happy about this new stage in their relationship. Instead, all he got was a slight pause and a ‘huh?’ The hacker simply thought Connor wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, though after thinking about it long enough, he’s convinced the younger man was pretending not to have heard what he said. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that to avoid important issues.

The second time was more clearer that he really didn’t want to talk about it. Both of them were preparing dinner in the kitchen; the older man chopping up vegetables and Connor getting out the dishes. Oliver mentioned meeting his family at Christmas and the younger man conveniently ‘accidentally’ dropped a plate. Pieces of the china shatter across the kitchen tiles. Connor mumbled some apology and cleaned up the mess, avoiding his problems like he normally does. The hacker continued making dinner and wondered if he startled him or Connor simply just was clumsy in that moment. Looking back, the younger man definitely did it on purpose.

Now, they are both stuck in a car together; they’re doing nothing besides driving around aimlessly. Oliver figured that if there was a perfect time to get any answers - it’d be now. In the corner of his eye, the older man observes Connor hopelessly staring out the window like all he wanted to do was melt into the clouds; to disappear for a while, which he’s going to want to do in a minute.

“Connor, can I ask you something?” The hacker nudges his boyfriend out of his daydream and into reality. Both of their anxieties are bubbling against the surface and are one match away from an explosion.

“You just did, but sure,” The younger man lightly chuckles at his own lame joke.

“Why don’t you talk about your family? And don’t do that thing where you act like you didn’t hear what I said. I know you think that helps, but it doesn’t. All it does is make a problem stick with you for longer and decreases the chance of you moving on. I’m here for you, you know that, Connor. So, don’t push me away,” The older man professed everything that he’d wanted to say months. All of it would be finally be out in the open.   

“Sorry, Ollie. It’s just- I’m so used to pushing everyone away, sometimes I forget that you’re not like everyone else. That you are so much better than anyone else out here in this dark world that we live in,” tears build up in Connor’s eyes, feeling his heart open up for the first time in years, “And trust me when I say the world is very dark, especially for me. It’s the way it’s always been, that is, until you,” Oliver’s cheeks heat up at the law student’s sweet confession, “thank you for being the light, when I was surrounded by darkness and thought that there was no way out.”

“I’d help you any day, you know that. Look, I can tell that whatever... problems you’ve dealt with they scarred you in ways that I can’t even begin to imagine. So, until you are ready, you don’t need to tell me anything. Okay? Because I love you and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here, if you need me,” Connor let’s those loving words sink in; he feels like he’s finally home.

“I promise, one day, I will tell you about my family but I don’t think I can right now. I’ve been spending a lifetime trying to deal with it and I never could. Maybe I need to learn how to move on with everything and then I’ll talk to you,” there’s a brief pause, before Connor leans over and kisses his cheek. As words would not have expressed enough love and gratitude. They both smile, their hearts filling with warmth. Knowing, that as long as they’re together, they’ll always have a safe place to land.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
